The "Modern Approaches to Vaccines" Meeting will be held at Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory - September 12-16, 1984. We expect approximately 225 participants. The format of the meeting will be similar to the first meeting with 10 sessions where each laboratory has 20 minutes to present their data. We will keep those topics which are generally pertinent to the process of vaccination no matter what the organism as well as expand into more specialized areas such as parasitic and bacterial diseases.